Pas seul cette nuit
by Tsuki no yamaneko
Summary: Première fic. Spéciale dédicace à ma pitite Cynthia et à Karachan.


**Auteure** : Tsuki no yamaneko

**Base** : Naruto

**Genre** : Shonen-ai, Drama, angst (je crois)

**Disclamers** : Je ne fais pas d'argent sur cette fic et les persos appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf… SASUKE! (attrape Sasuke sous son bras et par en courant)

Anouka : Raahh, elle est incorrigible… (sort un lasso, ramène l'auteure et libère Sasuke)

**Dédicace** : À ma pitite Cynthia, bien qu'elle ne va certainement pas la lire et que si elle la lit, je vais me faire trucider, et à Kara-chan qui, j'espère, va la lire et me donner son avis

**------------------------Pas seul cette nuit-----------------------**

1 heure du matin.

La lune éclairait le village endormi. Les étoiles scintillaient doucement dans le ciel noir. Debout sur le toit d'une quelconque maison, le shinobi fixait l'astre lunaire. Un masque de chat masquait son visage. Son uniforme était couvert de sang. Il venait tout juste de rentrer au village, la mission qu'on lui avait confiée, terminée. L'anbu soupira. Il avait dû assassiner un groupe de tueurs à gages très dangereux. Ils étaient presque touts morts, sauf quelques uns qui avaient réussi à s'enfuir. Pas pour très longtemps.

Le ninja se mit en mouvement, sautant agilement de toit en toit. Son corps se dirigea naturellement chez lui, son esprit plongé dans ses pensées. Il arriva bientôt à destination et poussa la porte du peu luxueux appartement. Un vague sentiment de bien-être l'envahi, vite remplacé par sa quasi-tristesse habituelle. Sans même retirer son masque, le jeune homme se dirigea silencieusement vers la cuisine, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son « colocataire ». Il remarqua tout de suite quelque chose d'anormal. La table de la cuisine était vide, alors que d'habitude, les restes d'un repas l'attendait sagement, son « colocataire » lui laissant une part. Pour en avoir e cœur net, l'anbu marcha prudemment vers la chambre de « l'autre » et poussa doucement la porte. Vide. Il ne devait être tout simplement que pas rentrer. Rien extraordinaire.

Mais ça ne l'avançait pas plus. De retour à son point de départ, à savoir la cuisine. Il fouilla dans les placards et dans le frigo à la recherche d'une repas pour calmer son estomac. Malheureusement pour lui, lui et « l'autre » avait négligé de faire les courses depuis quelques semaines. Le résultat était là. Pas étonnant que « l'autre » n'était pas renter. Il avait dû s'arrêter pour manger. À moins qu'il ne se soit perdu en chemin.

Maugréant contre le destin, qui décidément adorait s'acharner contre lui, il retira son masque et enfile une cape à capuchon qui cachait son visage. Il prit soin de barrer sa porte avant de s'engager dans les rues de Konoha. Mis à part quelques ivrognes retournant chez eux en zigzagant, notre shinobi ne rencontra personne, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il arriva enfin devant la petite épicerie ouverte 24hres sur 24. Après s'être assuré que son visage était bien caché, il entra avant de se déplacer immédiatement vers les « repas rapides ». Sans trop se prendre la tête, il choisit rapidement plusieurs boîtes de ramens à différentes saveurs, puis alla payer, désireux de repartir au plus vite. Le commerçant le dévisagea quelques instants, essayant probablement d'apercevoir son visage, avant de s'intéresser aux articles choisis.

« Il est pas un peu tard pour venir ici?

- Peut-être.

- Tu viens de faire la tournée des bars, un truc comme ça?

- Disons… »

Le marchand n'insista pas et prit silencieusement l'argent que le jeune homme lui tendait. Sa voix était encore jeune et d'un ton neutre, imperturbable. Il semblait étrange, valait mieux le laisser partir.

Rendu dehors, le ninja respira l'air de la nuit. Il resta immobile quelques minutes, avant que son estomac le ramène à l'ordre. Il se dépêcha de retourner chez lui.

Pendant les trois minutes d'attente avant que ses ramens au porc soient prêts, notre homme rangea les autres boîtes dans un placard avant de s'asseoir face à son plat. Il se dégagea de sa cape et laissa son visage s'exposer à la faible lumière de la lampe suspendue au plafond. Elle éclaira sa peau pâle, ses cheveux courts et noirs, et ses yeux tout aussi noirs, rouges lorsque son Sharingan était activé.

Les trois minutes passées, Sasuke commença à dévorer ses ramens, bien décidé à combler son ventre malmené. Depuis maintenant quatre ans, il faisait parti des ANBU, vivant la nuit, suivant les instructions de l'Hokage, espérant ainsi se racheter. Quatre ans que s'il avait le malheur de sortir à découvert, les regards tous plus haineux les uns que les autres le suivaient partout. Pourquoi l'Hokage laissait-elle un traître comme lui vivre ici? La réponse était simple. Avec tous les anbus qu'elle avait envoyés pour aller le chercher, elle n'était tout de même pas pour le mettre à la porte. Mais Tsunade-sama ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance. Il était sans cesse surveillé et il devait toutes les nuits, avent d'aller au Q.G. des anbus, se présenter au bureau de l'Hokage pour qu'elle s'assure qu'il était toujours là. Et encore, Tsunade-sama avait été généreuse, car grâce à lui, elle disposait maintenant d'informations supplémentaires sur Orochimaru et sur Oto no kuni.

Sasuke s'arrêta un instant. À 17 ans, il était détesté de tous, n'avait plus aucun ami et vivait une vie misérable, à tuer encore et encore. Il se posa de nouveau la question : « Est-ce que je dois continuer à vivre? » Et la réponse s'imposa d'elle même : « Oui, tu n'as pas encore payé ta dette au village ». Son rêve de tuer Itachi avait été abandonné peu après avoir été ramener à Konoha, car c'était ce rêve qui l'avait emmené au fond.

Sentant la fatigue l'envahir, l'Uchiwa prit la direction de sa chambre, se demanda vaguement où pouvait être son « colocataire ». La réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

« Sasuke-kun, tu n'es pas couché?

- J'y allais. La mission s'est terminée plus tard que prévu.

- Ah.

- Et vous?

- Je suis allé boire un verre avec Gai, Asuma et Kurenai.

- Hn. Vous devriez aller dormir, ou vou serez encore en retard demain et vous élèves seront furieux.

- Ça ne changera pas de d'habitude.

- Bonne nuit Kakashi-san.

- Bonne nuit Sasuke-kun. »

Sasuke regardait la lune, accoudé sur le balcon de la maison qu'il partageait avec Kakashi. Alors que tous le méprisait, son ancien professeur avait accepté de lui donner une deuxième chance et de le prendre sous son aile. C'était la seule et unique personne qui lui faisait confiance au village. Sasuke sentit une présence derrière lui.

« Sasuke-kun…

- Kakashi-san…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu ne devrais pas être en mission?

- Tsunade-sama m'a donné une journée de repos.

- Ah… Et tout va bien?

- Hn… »

Sasuke hésita.

« Je me sens seul, mais ça doit être normal…

- … »

Doucement, deux bras l'entourèrent et Kakashi l'attira tendrement à lui. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Sasuke et murmura :

« Tu ne sera pas seul cette nuit… »

Sasuke ferma les yeux et laissa son ancien professeur l'embrasser dans le cou. Non, il ne sera pas seul.

OWARI 

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié!

Anouka : Pas moi, tu es nulle.

PAF

Maria : Anouka, il faudra que tu apprennes à la fermer.

Gaëlle : Pourquoi Sasu-chan et Kakashi-chan s'embrassent?

…

Maria : …

Sasuke et Kakashi, trop occupés : …

Anouka : … Bravo, baka yamaneko…


End file.
